


Making A Start

by BelovedPoison



Series: Summer Jam [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Beach Day, Fluff, Getting Together, Guys kissing, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, jerejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: AFTG Summer Day 5- August 7th Sun Lotion: Making A Start ~Jeremy frowns again. “Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it.”And suddenly those grey eyes are blazing and he shoves the bottle of lotion at him as if it has somehow personally offended him. And given his next words, it probably has. “I can't do all of my back!”Jeremy blinks for a second, lost and confused before he grins broadly and takes the lotion from Jean's hand. “Oh! Oh I'm sorry it's just...” The glare he gets in response tamps down a little of his amusement. He shakes his head before attempting to speak again. “Do you need help? I could, you know, well I could help with that.”
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: Summer Jam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Making A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi, so this was my attempt at another of the AFTG Summer Prompts and my first ever JereJean thing. It's not great but I thought it was kinda cute so uh here, just two guys hugging, kissing and getting it together finally to start a relationship that they've both been thinking about and wanting for a while now.
> 
> Title may be subject to change still, idk. I don't really like it but brain machine broken and I can't think of anything better so oops!

AFTG Summer Day 5- August 7th Sun Lotion: Making A Start ~  
  
Glancing up, Jeremy can't help but watch Jean for about the millionth time that day. The entire group is spread out all around them on the beach. Splashing at the waters edge, tipping back a beer or two on the golden sand, or in certain cases, curled up on the porch swing that seems to basically belong to Neil and Andrew now. And that's fine, nobody else was using it anyway. Though Jeremy thinks that maybe he'd like to at least once before this little trip of theirs is over. But that's a thought for another time.  
  
Jean's bare shoulders are glinting beneath the blazing sun and it takes a second but he's pretty sure he can almost see the faintest of pink flushes beginning there. Shit! He snatches up his bottle of sun lotion and stalks quickly over to Jean. He would just say something and get on with it with say Alvarez or Laila but Jean is, well he's Jean and he definitely won't appreciate that.  
  
Smiling he holds out the bottle to him. “Hey uh, think you need to put some more of this on. Looking a tiny bit pink on the shoulders there.”  
  
To his credit, lost in thought as he had been, Jean startles only a little. He blinks between the bottle of lotion and Jeremy's face before he gives a slight nod. His voice is soft, thoughtful sounding as he reaches out to actually take it.  
  
“Oh, thank you. I really don't fancy a sunburn of any kind.” The soft lilt of his accent is endearing as usual and Jeremy's smile just grows wider.  
  
“No problem. Just be sure to get your shoulders covered well. We can't have you suffering on holiday now can we?!” He beams at him and when Jean's only response is a tilt of his head and the faintest of smiles twitching at the very edges of his lips Jeremy feels at ease, because that's more than enough of a response from him. He takes a step back to leave Jean to it.  
  
He plops down into the sand nearby, feet digging into the golden grains until his toes are completely covered before he pulls them out. The holes fill in and he does it again and again. It's relaxing, it's soothing and it feels weirdly good, despite the slight soft scratch against his bare skin. It's nice. Really great.  
  
He leans back on his hands and tilts his head to the side, his eyes squinted slightly against the sun to watch as Jean pops open the lotion bottle and begins coating his arms in it. He watches as he runs his hands over his legs, the lotion making the soft hair there swirl into weird little patterns until the lotion is rubbed in fully and then turns away with a slight flush when Jean switches to running his hands over his chest and abs. Yep, nope not watching that. It's taken a lot to get Jean to the point where he's willing to even go without a shirt, and that's mostly only because everyone here is so busy enjoying themselves, that they aren't really looking at Jean at all. So Jeremy is absolutely not going to be the one person to do just that. If this is how he can give Jean the confidence to do something like this, to expose all his scars in the way Neil has mostly learned to do, then he'll give him that and not watch him so blatantly from such a close range.  
  
He waits for a few minutes, confident that things must be over by now and flicks his gaze briefly over to see the dark haired male clutching the bottle in his hands and frowning down at it. OK, it's just sun lotion? Like Jeremy literally can't understand what's so wrong right now or why Jean looks so aggrieved while he stares at it.  
  
Slowly, so as to signal his intentions, he reaches out and gently lays a hand on Jean's arm, head cocked to the side in curiosity.  
  
“Hey, everything alright?”  
  
Jean doesn't move for a second, just glaring at the bottle in question. Finally, his head swivels to stare down at the hand on his arm before gun metal grey locks with chocolate brown. “Oh um yes, I... That...” And then he just trails off, his words unfinished like it's hard to get them past his lips.  
  
Jeremy tries again. “What's wrong?” He keeps his voice soft and calm, though he knows the worry is probably pinching at his brow, eyes squinted in concern. Shit, did he do something wrong after all?! Is this one of the slowly fading bad days or is it something else? He's not sure and honestly, he's not sure he wants to know either and that thought is both painful and sobering.  
  
“No, I'm very much alright.” Jean looks up at him seriously and then adds something as though he feels he has to maybe. “I'm really very well Jeremy, it's just...” Whatever else he says is mumbled and unrecognisable as actual words.  
  
Jeremy frowns again. “Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it.”  
  
And suddenly those grey eyes are blazing and he shoves the bottle of lotion at him as if it has somehow personally offended him. And given his next words, it probably has. “I can't do all of my back!”  
  
Jeremy blinks for a second, lost and confused before he grins broadly and takes the lotion from Jean's hand. “Oh! Oh I'm sorry it's just...” The glare he gets in response tamps down a little of his amusement. He shakes his head before attempting to speak again. “Do you need help? I could, you know, well I could help with that.”  
  
Jean seems pained for a second, dark eyelashes standing out starkly against his sun warmed skin before he gives a faint nod. “Yes.” He says it as though it pains him and then adds on. “It would seem I was, _bad_ , at doing it before so I would appreciate the help.”  
  
Gods that's cute! He can't help it, Jeremy loves the way Jean speaks so much more formal than any of their team or their friends. It's really quite adorable and also, well he could use a little help himself, it's just much easier after all, so quid pro quo and all that. He nods and twirls his finger in a turn around gesture even as he speaks up. “OK, turn around then, but there's a catch.”  
  
Jean seems to process that for a second, briefly tensing up before he let's it go with a low sigh. Progress isn't certain all the time and nothing is ever easy for Jean. Even now. “What's the catch?” he asks carefully, voice quiet and careful as though he expects something bad.  
  
Jeremy beams. “Oh, well see, thing is you have to do mine in return. It's just easier right?”  
  
Jean relaxes so much Jeremy thinks he might be about to melt into a puddle of Moreau. “Oh. Well I suppose it is only fair after all. Alright.”  
  
And just like that, it's settled. Jean finally turns his back to him and Jeremy shifts closer, bracketing Jean between his spread thighs and surprisingly, the other male doesn't flinch. Maybe he knew it was coming and prepared himself. That's good he supposes. He squeezes some lotion into his hand and then holds it up towards Jean's back, but stops just short of actually touching him just yet. A faint nod from Jean to say he's ready, he's OK with it and then there's warm skin beneath his fingers that isn't his own.  
  
Jeremy slathers the lotion on Jean's skin before he begins methodically rubbing it in. He finds himself carefully massaging an old scar before he can even think. “Shit sorry I...”  
  
Jean cuts him off. “No! It's, it's fine. Really, it helps actually.”  
  
Jeremy blinks. Okay, that was NOT the reaction he was expecting but alright then. Yeah see, this was fine, it's fine. “You sure?” he murmurs back, letting his thumb stroke over a thick jagged scar next. Jean shudders, but it doesn't seem to be a bad thing, so he does it again.  
  
“Hmm,” is Jean's only response for a moment. Then there's the faintest of nods before he ducks his head and those beautiful grey eyes slide closed.  
  
Huh, he actually likes this? Is Jean.. Relaxing?! Jeremy can't fight the beaming grin that sweeps across his face and begins something that is far more a normal massage and not just rubbing the lotion into his skin. Jean's back arches forward, leaning heavily on the knees that he's drawn up to his chest and his breathing is slow, deep and even. Damn, he really is comfortable right now huh?! Jeremy's grin softens to something fond and maybe a little dangerous. But only because he's pretty sure that Jean definitely doesn't want anything like that. They're friends, right? Yeah OK so that's fine, it's fine. It's all good.  
  
He works over his back, making sure all of the liquid is absorbed into the skin it needs to protect and finally moves up to rub it into Jean's shoulders. He twitches in Jeremy's hold and he almost pulls away but Jean rolls his shoulders to ease something and then settles once more. Jeremy's hands are definitely more massaging than rubbing in the lotion, but it seems to be fine with both of them. Well it's definitely fine with him anyway and Jean seems content so, yeah it's all good.  
  
Jeremy presses a little harder than before now, because Jean's a little tense along his shoulders, he almost always is, but his movements are still gentle. He shifts his thumbs to rest on the back of Jean's neck and rolls them against his skin, a slow deliberate touch.  
  
Immediately Jean lets out a surprised noise. “O-oh!”  
  
OK that, sounds worse than it actually should. Jeremy shoves that idea aside and continues his actions, working the knots out of Jean's shoulders and neck, long after he's made sure to rub all the lotion in. “Feel better?” he finds himself asking as he leans closer.  
  
“Yes,” Jean replies. He mutters something very quiet in French that Jeremy can't quite catch, but he's not bothered. It sounds happy and not rude or anything.  
  
He continues for a while, just firmly massaging Jean's back, neck and shoulders now before the sun starts to feel a little too much on his own skin. “Alright, not to cut this short, but I think it's my turn now.”  
  
Jean turns slowly, grey eyes trailing over him and he grasps the bottle and hands it over with a soft sigh. “Well that's a shame, I was quite enjoying that.”  
  
Jeremy grins. “I know, I think you were starting to fall asleep there.”  
  
Jean pauses for a second and then gives a slight shrug. “Well, maybe a little. It's entirely your fault though.”  
  
Jeremy raises an eyebrow as he begins to smooth sun lotion into his skin. He can feel Jean's eyes on him but he doesn't give him his full attention, not really sure if he should right now. It always feels like when Jean gets like this, that maybe he shouldn't look at him so he can give him the chance to speak easier without feeling like he's being stared at and studied. Both things Jean doesn't like.  
  
“Hey look, I can't help it if my massage skills are legendary and you were in desperate need of them.”  
  
“Hmm, don't gloat Jeremy, it doesn't suit you.”  
  
Jeremy shoots him a wider grin then and switches to running the stuff over his arms and chest in a quick, messy way just to get it over with. “Sure it does,” he replies as seriously as possible, though he's entirely unable to keep the shit eating grin off his face.  
  
“Stop that and turn around now.” Jean's harms are folded across his chest and he's looking at him with that imperious look he sometimes gets when he thinks Jeremy is being daft. Which is fairly often actually, but then he softens and there's the hint of a grin there.  
  
“Yeah yeah, OK. I'll be good.”  
  
Jean seems to consider that for a second before he speaks, reaching out for the bottle. “Do you even know how?” he questions sounding almost serious, if not the for the slight hint of amusement to his words.  
  
Jeremy cackles and shakes his head, delighted in Jean's still fairly unusual displays of playing along and tilts his head back to look at him seeing as he's shifted behind him now. “Hmm, only sometimes,” he teases back.  
  
Jean shifts to a kneeling position and flicks at Jeremy's forehead to get his attention. “Behave now and sit up properly or I cannot do this.”  
  
“Fiiiine. But know that I'm doing this under protest.” Jeremy replies and returns to facing forward again. There's a cold splat against his back and Jeremy jerks away from Jean with a squawk. “Hey! I was nice to you, I warmed it up first, you, that... it's COLD Jean!”  
  
Jean grins this time, not wide and happy like his own smiles, but still for Jean it's like watching the sun erupt from behind a huge cloud right after a storm. “I said I would return the favour of reapplying your sun lotion, not that I would return all of them.”  
  
Jeremy shudders once more and settles back into place with a heavy sigh. “Meanie,” he mutters but let's Jean begin to coat his entire back and shoulders in the rapidly warming liquid. It's nice, strangely really nice, and he can't quite put his finger on it. Or rather he can, but he thinks that he still shouldn't. So he just tries not to.  
  
But it's kind of hard when Jean's hands are stroking over his back in smooth, sure movements that make him shiver again. Definitely not from the cold this time though. It's nice and honestly, if this is all he gets, it somehow feels like it might be enough. Even if seeing Jean smile does make his stomach twist in weird and pleasant ways that he's really trying not to remember right now.  
  
Jean is quicker and more methodical than Jeremy, but surprisingly no less thorough or willingly to linger. His shoulders receive the same treatment he'd just given him. And that's nice too, so nice he can't help but let out the low groan of bliss that refuses to be kept locked up.  
  
Those wonderful hands pause, freezing in place and he squeezes lightly. “Jeremy, look at me.”  
  
Jeremy blinks, unsure quite what to say or do right now or what's going on. He doesn't want to move either so he drops his head back and looks up at Jean from upside down. He grins. “Yes?”  
  
Jean seems to be thinking, gaze narrowed on him for a second before he sighs. A hand comes up to cup at Jeremy's jaw and he leans into it without thinking. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
His heart thumps heavily in his chest. Oh. OH! “Yes?” he replies, still in shock because well yeah he had a little bit of a crush on Jean, but he didn't think it was returned and he hadn't wanted to act in case it went wrong and his help in Jean's recovery was compromised.  
  
“Are you asking me or telling me?” Jean asks. There's a hint of an amused smile on his lips but his eyes look troubled and uncertain, as though he thinks that his affections aren't returned or something.  
  
“Both! No well, I mean, telling.”  
  
 _'Well that went smoothly, nice one Knox,'_ he berates himself silently and waits for Jean's response. It comes with a slight head tilt and a worried glance that flicks from Jeremy's eyes down to his lips and then back again.  
  
“So can I? Kiss you I mean.”  
  
He doesn't mean to, but he nods probably far more enthusiastically than Jean was expecting, because it startles a laugh out of him. He leans back falling against Jean's chest, one arm stretched out behind him to balance himself better and beams up at Jean now, brown eyes squeezed so happily from it that they crinkle at the edges.  
  
“OK.” Jean's thumb won't stop rubbing against his cheek and he dips down. His lips are warm, a little bit chapped but mostly soft and as awkward as it is for him to be kissing Jean with his head turned back and to the side like this, he doesn't stop it or complain. Simply gives in with a soft sigh and hums against his lips.  
  
They kiss for a few minutes, before Jean pulls back with a soft huff and just stares at him, wide eyed and a little surprised apparently. Honestly Jeremy totally gets that, he feels the same kind of way. Half in awe, half surprised as hell cause OMG!  
  
“That, well so uh... we're doing this now then huh?” he blurts out before he can stop himself. “Like this is a thing?”

Jean laughs deeply and highly entertained, gives a faint nod. “Yes. Is that alright with you?”  
  
Jeremy shakes his head in fondness before he realises how that could be taken. “It's definitely okay. Perfectly okay with me. More than actually,” he adds quickly.  
  
Jean hums. “Yes, I see that. But it would be nice to do this without you trying to break your back to do so.”  
  
Yeah actually, he's definitely got a point there. Jeremy shifts, pulls himself upright and then turns himself around and mimics Jean's position. Kneeling up with his butt resting on his calves. He lifts his hand and places both palms against Jean's cheeks, cradling his face as though it's something precious and some part of him hopes that maybe Jean knows that it is. Has been for a while now for him. Though judging by the look in those eyes that he adores so very much and the way his breath catches in his throat at the gentle touch, maybe he does know it. It's not like there hasn't been some playful flirting before, or the slight touching. It's just never been like this and...  
  
“Are you planning on kissing me or just staring at me?” Jean asks after a few minutes of nothing but Jeremy holding his face in his hands and looking into his eyes.  
  
Jeremy leans forward, let's his forehead rest against the other man's and takes a deep breath. “I'm savouring the moment,” he tells him with a brief peck to the tip of his nose.  
  
“You've already kissed me. You can do it again, I want you too. Have done for a while if I'm honest.”  
  
And yeah alright, so he knows that, but it's different and just... “Technically you kissed me, I kissed back. This is different,” he murmurs rubbing his forehead against Jean's.  
  
“Ah. Then carry on I suppose,” Jean replies with that soft little smile of his that makes Jeremy's stomach flip flop and his heart leap every time.  
  
He takes another deep breath and then presses his lips to Jean's with a little less hesitation than Jean himself had displayed. Jean's hands clutch at his hips, squeezing and almost seeming to attempt to pull him closer, though he never makes any move to do so. And then he parts his lips, eyes still open to gauge the response as he laps at Jean's lower lip before nipping at it. He seems to pick up the hint right away, lips parting with a soft gasp when their tongues brush against each other.  
  
Suddenly Jean's got a hand tangled into Jeremy's hair and he's gripping him tighter, seemingly trying to tug him even closer yet again. Jeremy runs his tongue over Jean's, enticing him to get into it more, and he does. Oh he really does. He slides his tongue into Jeremy's mouth now and dominates things for a minute. Jeremy sucks lightly at the tip of his tongue and Jean shudders, pulling back to suck in a sharp gasp.  
  
“Too much?” Jeremy asks him quietly.  
  
“Just... a little yes.”  
  
Jeremy slides a hand down to curl around Jean's wrist, feeling the rhythmic thump of his pulse beneath his seeking fingers. He nods, because yeah, he's pretty sure it's not like Jean is used to this kinda thing. To just doing this for the sheer enjoyment of it. And he doesn't want to push anything. Ever.  
  
“Okay, yeah okay. Sorry I uh... I like kissing you.”  
  
“Yes, I had noticed on account of your tongue being in my mouth and the way you moaned.”  
  
“Yeah oops?” Jeremy can't help it, he reaches up to rub a hand over the back of his neck, cheeks lightly flushed with colour before he raises a finger and points at Jean with a grin. “Hey! You moaned too. I think you liked it just as much as I did.”  
  
Now it's Jean's turn to blush. And he does, brilliantly so and he looks all the more beautiful for it. “Jeremy Knox, you will be the death of me.”  
  
“It'll be worth it though, promise.” He grins at the frown on Jean's face as he reaches out to pull Jean into his arms once more, bare chests warm against each other and arms wrapped tight around Jean's broad shoulders while Jean's are tight around his waist. “So this is a thing we're doing then? Like often, hopefully?”  
  
“Yes Jeremy, we are definitely doing this again.” he replies with that half smile of his that makes Jeremy's heart flutter every time.  
  
“Hey lovebirds! Get a room!” a voice calls out from somewhere behind them.  
  
Jeremy can feel heat in his cheeks, but he lifts a hand behind him and flips them the bird, to a rather raucous round of laughter. “Got one thanks!” he calls back, to what he now knows is absolutely Kevin.  
  
“Jeremy!” Jean admonishes, a hand slapping at his arm.  
  
Jeremy shrugs. “Hey I never meant anything by it, but technically we DO have one.”  
  
Jean is trying to look stern, but there's a hint of that frustrated smile he often uses around him still trying to make itself known. “You cannot use semantics to argue your way out of this.”  
  
It's honestly on the tip of his tongue to say something else, something along the lines of 'uh oh am I in trouble?' but yeah, no he's not going there. This is all new and special and he needs to be careful with Jean. NOT because he's fragile, he definitely isn't, but he's definitely new to all of this, to a real relationship and he would never try to push Jean past where he's comfortable.  
  
“So, do you wanna go splash around in the ocean or something?”  
  
Jean pulls a face that clearly states his opinion on that but speaks anyway. “No, but you go if you want to.”  
  
Jeremy frowns at that and shakes his head, shifting to plonk himself down into the sand beside Jean and reaches out to place his hand over Jean's. He can pull away if he wants to, but he doesn't. Instead Jean turns his hand palm up and slides his fingers between Jeremy's, hands locked tight together. “I'm good here,” he replies even though it's clearly not necessary.  
  
“Me too,” Jean replies with a nod.  
  
Jeremy drops his had to rest on Jean's warm shoulder and settles into the space beside him like he's always belonged there. And in a way, at least since Jean joined the Trojans, he has, but it's in an entirely different way this time, and it's even better than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are just gonna have to stay, I edited so this is all we get now and huh this isn't as long as I remembered it being but oh well.


End file.
